Sayrin Awaud
Sayrin Awaud, the Chieftain of the Awaud clan, was a strong believer in the Traditional Mandalorian ways. Sayrin was the adopted successor of Vera Beroya. From the clans normal homestead of Arumoret, the Awaud's utilized berserk-styled raids and attacks to conquer any neighboring villages and towns, in order to recruit new numbers and expand territory. Sayrin Awaud is known as the Berserk Leader among Mandalorians, or Hiumi Alorir. Biography Early life Sayrin's early life was not too different to her in present time. Born and bred through the Awaud clan, and at an unmentioned time having claimed some small hint at being of Awaud descent, Sayrin rose quickly through ranks. She built her vheh'yaim at an eager age of Nine years old, and proved herself very capable of surviving on her own until the age of Sixteen. On her birthday, Sixteen years old, she was immediately given the rank of Verd. Sayrin was quick to move into warfare, as she opted in for every Raid she could, and was quick to adapt to the new lifestyle. Her superiors disallowed her from the rank of Kabr, however, until she was of a relevant age. By the time she was twenty three years old, she was made a Kabr, and then a single battle later, a Wue'gi. She situated herself by the Hiumi Alorir's side, providing invaluable guidance on raids and hunting trips. After four years of service, a grievance came upon the Clan. Vera Beroya had been slaughtered by a newcomer Mandalorian, amidst trial by combat. Before this victor could claim their prize, however, Sayrin stepped in and demanded they prove their worth against another. They accepted, and shortly after were brutally beaten by Sayrin. She was celebrated as a worthy successor to the title of Hiumi Alorir, who honored their predecessors memory by taking Clan Awaud from the clutches of a stranger. Sayrin's leadership was one of brutality towards others, as her fear of outsiders destroying their 'pure society' led to the harsh outlawing of other species, and having a strong preference to Mandalorian humans. She enforced that all exports and imports the Clan may have must go through the Capital first, as well as having fatal punishments for non-human Mandalorians that come near the Clans borders. Later life to be added Powers and Abilities Like most Mandalorians, Sayrin Awaud is heavily proficient in hand to hand combat, and equips this with a very strong physique. The hand to hand combat employed is a large commodity among Mandalorians, which is simply a set of quick and heavy attacks. These attacks were honed in the idea that a Mandalorian may be in such a situation that they'd have to fight a Jedi barehanded. This led to the conclusion of having to be quick, and hit hard. Sayrin is not superhuman, but as Hiumi Alorir, she is the best fighter that Clan Awaud has. This title claims this fact until it is proven wrong by a victorious challenger. Equipment Armor Sayrin Awaud, after her rise to leadership, repainted her beskar'gam to fit with what she was trying to achieve. - The black coloration was to show that she sought Justice - The red coloration was to show that she was attempting to honor her parents, or ancestors. Her goal was to honor the true Mandalorian culture, and give it justice by returning the modern day Mandalorians to their former glory. The armor of course was of beskar iron and durasteel making, which gave her slight resistance to lightsabers, and decent resistance against blaster shots.The armor itself also had plating slots in her mid region, giving it even more protection. Weaponry In honor of her Clans legacy of 'Mand'alor the Uniter', Sayrin followed her grand-successor, Nam Beroya, in his preference in Mandalorian Tradition. She implemented old traditional fighting techniques, and thus always carried some form of vibro-weaponry to give herself an edge in combat if needed. Her blaster preference was usage of twin pistols, in order for her to be able to focus on multiple targets at a time, and give out rapid fire whilst using her jetpack. Her preference of blaster pistols was low recoil, high rate of fire variants. Tools/Equipment Sayrin Awaud, like most Mandalorians, usually came equipped with a jetpack. There was also plenty of other tools that came with the regular setup, like simple flamethrower equipment, and plenty of explosives. She also came equipped with a wrist mounted grappling line, and any other equipment necessary for any mission.